BUP Fanfiction: A Love Story Between Two Worlds
by ocean-soul-13
Summary: Taking off from the ending of Starship, this story is set several years later. Bugs and humans are living in harmony, and Human Bug is no longer what he used to be. Despite popular belief, he is no longer with February and he is starting to realize that there is actually somebody else he cares about, Up. But life isn't so simple now that feelings are starting to emerge...
1. Chapter 1

Bug rolled over to his right side and noticed something warm instead. It had been a long and stressful day, being a humanoid Egg-Planter and a human-Bug interaction Ambassador; or of something alike. Not only did he do an extra shift at the Hatchery, but even Roach had started to become a fatherly figure in Bug's life.

"Why can't you just be a normal bug? It surely would be easier to understand you and lots of other things going on!"

"I just..can't.."

Bug enjoyed his life as a bug once, but it was too much shortly after Bugette had moved onto the next life. Sometimes, the days felt longer with her absence and almost felt overwhelming. But Bug had moved on, or at least tried to.

"What's wrong, Bug?" asked a familiar voice.

Bug looked over and gave a grin.  
"Oh, nothing. Just...thinking, pondering." Nothing too much to worry about."

"You sure? Not having second thoughts?"

But shook his head, taking his partner's hands into his own.

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay."

Up grinned which made his grey eyes sparkle. There was nothing else that was needed to say, so Bug and Up slowly went back to sleep in each others arms until morning.

The following morning was relaxing and tranquil like always. Bug and Up shared their usual breakfast outside on the terrace while enjoying the peace. It had taken some time, but Up had eventually gotten used to all the bugs and their sounds within the passing day. Bug had to show Up that they would never mean any harm to him, or anyone for that matter.

"You know, Up, you don't look too bad without the mustache. I mean, sure it makes you look a bit more professional, but I think you could do without it."

"Yeah, but Taz would probably say otherwise. She always was quite fond of it, you know. Although, I probably look weak without it, I think you're right though." Up reached to his face with a shaky arm and gently pulled at the faux hair above his upper lip. A boyish smile was taken in place of the mustache.

"See? You look more handsome already!" Bug smiled, in his eyes there was an innocent sparkle in his eyes. Up tried to look away, but flushed anyways.

"Well, Bug, looks like it's almost time for your appointment with the Overqueen. Go on ahead, you know I'll be here waiting for you." Up sighed, sitting back into the wired chair.

"Erm, right. I'll be back before you know it!"

Up took a bite out of his plain bagel and relaxed back into his usual position. But just when the Commander was certain that Bug had gone, he could feel a slight, but delicate, kiss just barely passed his right cheek.

~

Bug slowly made his way to the common area where the Overqueen was waiting for him patiently. Even though it was just a brief discussion on how things were going with the other humans, Bug had a hard time keeping a relaxed and calm composure. Memories were important to Bug in so many ways, but some were harder to hold back than others.

Like many , Bugette was one of the most prominent figures that gave Bug feelings he regretted abandoning. He knew that Bugette loved and cared about him so much, and all he ever did in return? Nothing. Sure, he made her laugh through awkward moments, but he hated how much pain and discomfort he caused her as well. It was like when she was first saying how she wanted a bug to share the larvae with, and at the time, it felt right to turn her away. But no more he felt like that was right, instead, give her a chance instead of assume too much about something he knew nothing about.

Comparing his life from then and now was kind of like a bee sting. Some days it was more obvious, and others it was just overwhelming. The way in the past with February was kind of an example of that, knowing he loved February in the same fashion that Bugette loved Bug.

"Hey Bug?"

Bug turned slowly and noticed his friend Roach with a worried look on his face, his wings also lowered.

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?" the Overqueen intervened, "looks like you're a little down."

Bug looked at Roach, then to the Overqueen, and then just to the ground.

"I really miss her, even though I didn't know it would be this difficult. I mean, how could I miss someone this much I didn't truly love until they were gone from my life?"

Roach exchanged a glance with the Overqueen and laid a gentle palm on Bug's shoulder. It was kind of an awkward feeling, being in human form and a small bug hand just lying there to attempt to give comfort.

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean you can't keep living, Bug. I mean, sure it'll be harder to get through, but I know you can do it. Bugette had a good life, Bug, and that's something that you shouldn't forget about. Even if it is...tough."

Bug looked over to Roach and the Overqueen; who was only nodding. "Thanks guys, really. But I'm going to go take a walk and reflect on this for my own. If I need anything, I'll come find you here. However, if Up comes by, tell him that I'll not be home too late. See you two around later!"

Bug left the common grounds and slowly made his way into a different area not too far from the Hatchery. Nostalgia suddenly became so strong and equally overwhelming, But couldn't walk far before his knees buckled beneath him. Bug's sore and fragile body fell to the ground and began to cry.

~

Up looked at the overcast sky with nothing entirely in his mind. It was just simply a relaxing afternoon, even with the temporary absence of Bug.

"Hey Commander, how's it going?" the silence was broken by the familiar Spanish-accented voice.

"Taz..I..nothing..just being alone to myself. What about yourself?" Up said nervously.

"Not much different, I guess."

Up gave a warm grimace in Taz's direction but the sentimental emotions didn't last long. It was hard to stay strong in times when Up felt broken and deep, in the words of Taz, when he was "soft". Like Bug, the past few months had been rough in several emotional and mental ways for Up. To the contrary of that, Taz didn't know exactly what was going on in his life, but she had her own speculations.

"Are you sure there's nothing?"

Up sighed deeply, knowing that he would have to tell her the truth. Damned that it had taken so long, but it had to be done for her to understand the softness and gentleness of his heart and mind.

"Taz, you know I'm...different, right? I mean, things aren't exactly the same as they used to be. I used to be a tough son of a bitch, but I've changed in other ways. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Bug and I are..."

Taz had a brief questionable look at first, but it slowly grew into a warm smile. She approached Up slowly, before giving him an approving hug.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was slow; the hours would pass like they would any other normal day. Bug was feeling on the slow side as well, trying to avoid confrontations that could potentially break his emotion status. With thoughts of Bugette lingering inside, Bug felt strange talking to the other Bugs. Even his thoughts were still wrapped around her slender, green body and that he never had the chance to give her a reason to stay alive.

There wasn't much to say for Bug either. His human body felt tired and stressed, feeling lonely. He tried to divert his thoughts away, but memories were too strong and he eventually had to leave on his own for a while to find himself in a quieter space.

_It's not your fault, Bug, it never has. The only thing that was ever there was the feeling of being alone. Bugette was always there, no matter what, and she still is here. I may not have found my real thoughts for her, but she's still here. C'mon Bug, she's still here inside of me. I know she is…_

"Bug?"

Bug turned around, but saw nobody.

"Over here, Bug!"

Still, nobody was seen except for the same voice.

"Who are you, and why can't I see you?" Bug cried out, scratching his black hair in question. "This is just weird, so give me some help here!"

"Oh, Bug, I miss you."

"…Bugette? Is that really you?" Bug's eyes opened, a tear falling past his right-side cheek. There was clarity now, and Bug could finally imagine Bugette inside of his mind, but this time, something would be much different than the last time.

Taz didn't mind that Up was starting to become more familiar with himself as a person. His softness was there more obviously when Bug was around, but it was something Taz was at least comfortable with. That's why Up had such appreciation for Taz: looking out for him, protecting him in dangerous scenarios, and just being like his younger sister. Taz grew up to look out for Up, and it was her job to know what to do in the case of him being lost or confused.

"So, what do you think?" Up asked.

"Well, I don't think you're loco if that's what you mean. You're the best, Commander, so I'm okay with what you go through. You know that." She responded.

"Yes, but I…I feel weird inside. Is that normal?"

"Sí, and don't forget that. It's not because you're soft now, just different. But there's nothing wrong with being different, mi amigo. What's wrong? Something else doesn't feel right?"

"Taz, you know I've known you for a while. But, I just can't seem to be sure you're okay with this. You know I love you like a sister, but is that really okay? Surely there's something you do find strange about all this. Talk to me Taz, what am I doing to make you feel strange?"

"Nada, everything is fine. Really. But around the rest, you know I have to lie to make sure you stay tough and like yourself. They wouldn't understand, those idiotas. They don't know you the way I do, no pun intended. Just listen to your heart, and everything will be fine for you. No worries, Up, believe me."

Up sighed, hoping that Taz was telling the truth. She knew how to be controlling at times, and Up still had to realize when she was just trying to make a point to make him feel better. In this case currently, Taz wasn't trying to make Up feel better because she knew that would create anxiety upon her own self. The one thing she regretted was telling him constantly he was no longer soft in her mind. He always had been, and always will be. But that wouldn't change him, so why mention it?

"Taz, thanks, I can always count on you to help me. I still can't believe I've known you so long, back in those Robot Wars. I've grown a lot since then, but still I am a little boy. I owe you something."  
"Gracias, but no. I owe you nothing. Just keep your head high and know I'm here for you. I should go let you go, though. Wherever Bug is, he probably needs you. See you later, Commander."

With that final remark, Taz straightened her gun on her back and casually walked into the G.L.E.E. starship whilst leaving Up alone outside in the shade. There was nothing that Up couldn't say to Taz, but there was so much that had to be said to everyone else…and Up wasn't ready for that just yet.

Her slim body was unfamiliar with the mere reflection of the caterpillar hidden inside. The long blond hair flowed through her tenderized skin and her curves were just like the form Bug had dreamed of for a human. The light green highlights accented the golden hair; her eyes a shallow grey that remained calm.

"Bugette, you look so…beautiful. Are you a figment of my imagination right now, or are you really here?"

"Depends on what you think, Bug. But regardless of my being here or not, I stand before you if I was in human form. I wish I could see myself through a reflection, but I see nothing except my bug-appearance." The blond femme replied, her raspy voice was gone and replaced by a sweet and tender voice instead.

"You just look amazing, Bugette, honestly. I never knew that you could look so good. I mean, without that mucus sack you have to carry around, I can actually see who you really are inside. I feel so lonely these days…"

"Bug, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't miss me much, but at least I'm still here inside of you."

"Are you crazy Bugette? I do miss you! Every time I come out here to myself, all I ever to seem to think about is you. And I'm not just saying that either. Bugette, I miss you so much and I wish you were here. There's so much to tell you, how much things have changed, everything." Bug fell to his knees on the brown soil, almost like he was in desperate need of comfort.

Bugette walked over to Bug's remorse body and laid a hand on his left shoulder; which Bug could surprisingly feel. "You're tense, Bug. What's wrong?"

Bug looked into Bugette's eyes, a feeling that he never could really experience before until now. Her grey eyes were a different type of sense now, as if she had never really left. Maybe it was the sudden feeling of loss that Bug just now was getting acquainted with, or the mind-set that he never had the chance to tell her everything she deserved to know. But now was his chance, and who knew if she would come back? Besides, it wasn't every day when Bugette would come to him in human form.

Bug ran his hands through his sleek, black hair and took a slight inhale before relaxing into a seated position. His hands were shaking, now knowing he could reach out to the human in front of him and actually feel everything there. There was a sense of sensitivity hidden beneath his insecurities, and he wanted to at least pursue one feeling.

"Bugette, may I…" he couldn't even find the words, and before he knew it, he and Bugette were in a warm embrace.

"Bug, you know I loved you when I was alive. It's okay that things weren't mutual, but I wish you could've realized the potential we had. But you just had to go with February, that…human. I don't like her, Bug."

"Well Bugette, let me tell you something. I thought I loved February, but honestly, I don't know why I did. She's not the one I really loved, Bugette, and I regret not having something for you. But things are changed now, and I really miss you. I wish you were here." Bug stroked Bugette's hair and the tops of her broad shoulders, almost as if he was about to do more than comfort.

There was something there for Bug, and he knew it too. Things made sense to him now, but the only problem was it was now too late.


	3. Chapter 3

There are some things that never truly make sense to anyone, no matter what they may be. Even though life is entirely based off of life experiences and the people, or in this case bugs, that are the most important to sustaining an important role.

But on the contrary to that, there were still a few things that didn't quite add up to their expectations. One of these became the growing vulnerability, although unseen by most, through Bug. After his brief encounter with Bugette's ghost, and even a human form at that, there was something that felt off while Bug was just dealing with everyday life. There were times when he'd feel sad about the green caterpillar and always rejecting her, and other times when he knew it wouldn't have been long if they had ended up larval-mates. The potential to be with Bugette was intense mostly, but more stressful to Bug while she remained alive; coupled with the constant nagging of Roach and his feelings towards Bug and Bugette's relationship.

Things had quieted down, little by little, but the pain still remained. Every time Bug thought of Bugette now, he could only picture a girl with flowing blond hair, dark grey eyes, and a soothing, although raspy, voice. It was a beauty that could defy all the rest of the Starship Rangers, or even all the other bugs, and even the Overqueen. Maybe Bug had it all wrong: the perceptions, the thoughts, the feelings, everything. But if that was the case, then who would say who he truly is? Bug didn't like it much either, being in some type of denial, even with the warm and positive man that was always by his side during the night, and always strong and supportive during the day. There were too many thoughts, and some of which, he was still barely learning on how to let them go.

"Hey, Bug!"

Bug turned around and noticed Taz; always came as a surprise when she decided to come to Bug.

"Hi, um, Taz. How are ya?" Bug responded politely.

"Fine, gracias. Listen, uh, do you know what's wrong with Up? I haven't seen him all day…"

"I haven't actually. But that is kind of freaky; I'll go look for him. See you later!"

Taz nodded to Bug and Bug slowly went off to the ship, looking through each of the rooms. The first room on the right side of the ship belonged to Mega Girl and Tootsie Noodles, the door was unlocked, but they weren't seen either. The room on the left across from that was Specs, and she was simply reading up on the newest gadgets. _Figures_, Bug thought to himself.

Further walking through the hall, Bug passed by Krayonder. Krayonder was simply just having time to himself, always feeling superior next to Commander Up. They exchanged a few words, but not much else. Bug asked if anybody else was in their rooms, excluding Up, and Krayonder explained where the others were: no new knowledge obviously. Bug thanked him, and kept walking through the long corridor before finally coming up to one final room.

Bug cautiously knocked on the door and heard some type of movement coming from the other side. The door slowly opened for just enough space to let Bug inside, but there was no sound other than the small creak of the door and Bug's shallow breathing.

"Snookums, what's wrong?"

Roach looked over at the Overqueen and simply sighed. "Seems like something is bothering you, come on now, talk to me."

Roach looked at the Overqueen with his black olive eyes and couldn't help but try and give her a smile. "Everything seems so slow these days, dear. I mean I haven't seen Bug or any of the humans much at all this week. Maybe they're going through some hardship. I would hope not…"

"Roach, they're fine, believe me. I heard the Spanish one and she was trying to find their Commander. I don't think a search party is necessary, but don't take things so harshly. Now come over, I'm feeling lonely over here."

Roach flew over to the Overqueen and perched himself right next to her. There wasn't much that could be done to interfere with the humans. After all, only Bug could communicate with them.

Bug looked around the room, seeing nobody but the tossed possessions of Up and a few clothing articles as well. Bug sat on the stiff mattress in the middle of the room and gave out a long sigh. "You know Up, Taz is getting a little worried about you. She hadn't seen you today, told me to come find you."

Up sat down on Bug's lap, his face in his hands. "I can't do it Bug, I can't. I don't know why, but I can't be with her. I can't…" Up slowly removed the detachable moustache and his headband. "She means so much to me, you know that. But there are some things that don't go always go the way you want. Like you and February, you know? You guys were cute, but you knew it was wrong. Didn't you?"

"February…"

"Oh, Bug! No, I didn't mean it like that…I didn't mean to bring up the memories either, I'm so sorry…"

Up looked down at his hands and slammed one of his hands into his own knee. Instead of screaming out, he gave out a noise that resembled pain.

"Up, Up, it's okay. I don't think too much of her, so don't worry about that, alright? Sure, February was a lot to me, but not anymore. Up, you are the one that I prefer to be with now, not her. There are a lot of things that were wrong with us, one of which was I wasn't even human then. I mean, I was human, but not really."

"Oh, Bug, you are so kind me, truly. There is so much I want to say to you, but I feel like my heart isn't ready. You must think I've gone soft again."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Up. I love who you are, soft or muscle. You are someone that I can always depend on. Through the hardest battles, I know you will be with me til the end. I know there are a lot of things in life that can be changed, but if there's one thing I don't want to change, it's having you in a part of my life. There are so many things that I want to tell you, let you in on, my life, the secrets I've never told anyone or any bug, the truth of why February is no longer a part of me, so much I want to discover in this life. Good dead God, I ramble off a lot, don't I. I'm sorry Up, you're just so easy to talk to…"

"Bug, listen, I know I'm not one to confront people with my feel goods, but I know you are the reason why I'm happy. Sure, I'm still soft inside and I have my tough days, but knowing you're here, it makes everything easy for me. The rehabilitation never told you someone might care for you. I thought I'd be lost forever without a guidance in the world, other than good ole Taz, of course. But she's more like a grown-up older sister, somebody I can love, but not somebody I could count on for much else. She's tough, she knows her place, and I wish I could find mine again."

For the first time in a while, Bug finally understood the thoughts that were constantly hidden behind the scarred face of Up. There was such a long history lurking behind his grey eyes, the tiredness was always contained, but never truly expressed. The one time when Up and Bug had a time to talk, it wasn't even about something Bug could honestly remember. But this time was different.

"Up, I want to give you something…" Bug said quietly.

Up looked at him with warm eyes, curious as to know what Bug would offer to such a soft male.

Before any other words were exchanged, Bug took Up's hands into his own before lightly kissing Up on his moustache-less mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

There was always going to a moment that everyone could look back on and wonder what they would change about it, if they had the chance. For some people, it would be saving a loved one, telling one how they felt towards something or someone before it was too late, but for some, there are things that nobody would ever hope to change. There wouldn't be anything too change other than a possible rejection life only wished it could take; but if only it was possible for most people.

"Bug, you didn't have to do that…"

Bug looked at Up, deep into his grey eyes. "But Up, I wanted to. You are the only one I would ever want to do that with. February is nothing compared to you, and somebody as great as you would only be worth my time."

Taz looked around the surroundings, seeing nothing but endless dirt, but passed the occasional bug or two. There was a lot of lingering thoughts in her mind, even though she would have a hard time trying to think of everything outside of her relationship-friendship with Up. Even though they had known each other for at least ten years or so, there was still a level of uncertainty that was always lingering deep inside of Taz. Without ever giving a time to admit or even show it, she had her own doubts. Times when she would be worried sick over Up's well being, or herself and her progressions in life. She was almost like she was trying too hard to gain the respect she deserved. Or at least what she thought.

Every morning was almost different now. Instead of waking up to the nice gravely voice of Up next to her, there was only silence. The void wasn't completely unbearable, not quite yet, but there was still pain in there. She always had to wonder what Up was feeling and how to deal with things so he wouldn't be hurt. But sometimes, her very personality would get in the way and Up always seem to feel hurt over it. She never would mean it in such degrading or harmful ways, but his softness was just there, and she knew it'd be a long way if she could ever get him to change his ways back to how they used to be.

Strangely enough, with Up and Bug seemingly closer each day, Taz was starting to realize she never had much of anybody to talk to. Specs didn't really carry conversations, nor did Tootsie or Mega-Girl. There was always Krayonder.

"Hey Taz, how's it going?" called out the small blond.

"Hey, eh. Not much, really, just thinking about stuff. You know Up? I know he's gone soft again."

"Again? What do you mean by again?" Krayonder responded.

"Olvídalo, Krayonder. It's nothing important, I guess. I just don't see why Up is still acting like the way he is. So yeah, he's gone soft, and I think there's actually a reason behind it."

"Whoa, Taz, don't jump to direct conclusions. Maybe you got it all wrong, you know? There's probably something he's going through and he just needs to be…soft? I'm not sure man, but I wouldn't go to such conclusions yet, not until you talk to him anyways. It'd look pretty bad to go right up to him and ask him "hey man, what the hell are you thinking?" or something. I don't know."

"You may be right, Krayonder. Maybe I'm thinking too hard on Up, like I don't give him any slack or nothing. Well, I guess I should leave him be. But anyways soldier, I'll probably talk to you if I need to, but don't expect it, alright?"

Krayonder nodded, leaving Taz alone in the hallway to herself. Things had been always seemed off to Taz, and it was definitely not in her immediate outlook that would make her act on instinct. But with the slight conversation with Krayonder, Taz had realized something. Up was changing, and it was possible that Taz wouldn't be able to be part of his life as she once was. They had gone through a lot together, sure. But that didn't give Taz every right to be part of Up's life no matter the situation, despite the common belief during the Robot Wars and previous adventures. To Taz, she would keep an eye on Up but would be more aware of things for his privacy whether she would like it or not.

The following days were slow, and for Bug, things felt wrong all over again. Being with Up filled this immense joy, but the feelings of the humanoid Bugette kept coming back to mind. Her flowing hair, her glowing skin and eyes, but it was amazing that Bug didn't feel too wronged about the confrontation. Even though Bugette was gone from life, there was one person that Bug had yet to make amends with: February.

Bug started down the Starship's corridors and came to the one room that hadn't been walked past in a few days. Bug knocked on the door and heard a groan coming from the other side. Bug exhaled a deep breath and let himself in. "Hey February, how are you?"

The blond woman rose from the bed, holding her head with one of her pale hands. "Hey Bug, I'm doing okay I guess. What took you so long to come?"

"Well, February, things are different. You know, not as they used to be."

"You left me, of course things are different."

Bug sat down on a chair, his hands holding his head now. "February, it's not that I don't love you anymore, it's just…"  
"What, I'm not smart? I'm not the pretty one? I get it, Bug, you always wanted Taz."

"TAZ! Oh, no, February. That's not it at all, dead God no. If anything, Taz scares the living hell out of me, why would I ever care for her?"

February looked up at Bug with questionable eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? So everything we ever had…was a lie?"

"Well, no, actually. February, I loved you very much and it felt so wierd when we were together when I was a bug. But now that I'm human again, looking back…life really has changed. I mean, I still love you February, but it's not what I want." Deep down, Bug knew that he sounded cruel, but with February, he had to be. He had to finally give her the truth, which sometimes, it would be easier said when she acted like she knew nothing.

"Bug, I love you now. But why aren't we together? You just said Taz wasn't your type, so what is?"

_Oh here we go, now I have to sound like a complete idiot. C'mon February, please don't be mad at me. I love you, well, I did love you once. But things are different now, okay? Things change. _

"February, I have a feeling towards someone else that people wouldn't expect. There's a reason why they don't talk much together, or try to show we're together. Do you understand? Things have changed since we were together, and I know in my heart that's what is supposed to happen over time. Sure things changed between us, but that doesn't change how I feel about you!" Bug cried out, sitting next to February's side on her bed.

"You love Specs, don't you?" February sobbed, covering her face.

Bug looked up at February and took both of her hands in his. "Feb, listen. I don't know how to explain it without you getting mad, so I don't think it's necessary to have you know every detail. If you knew, you would tell everyone. Believe me, I know you would. So please, let's keep it this way."

February looked at Bug with her dark eyes and sighed. "Okay, Bug, don't think I really approve of this relationship status of yours. I mean, really? But okay, I won't tell anyone anything. Besides, I'll most likely forget anyways, right?"

Bug let out a deeper sigh and nodded, but the problem remained unsolved. Bug gave February a smile, leaving her room with a frustrated look on his face. Things with February just got more complicated, and that was something Bug wanted to avoid. But if he went back into her room now, then she'd know something else would be wrong. Bug didn't know who he could tell regarding him and Up's life together. There was one person Bug had in mind, and maybe it was time to get back up and venture out to The Hive.


	5. Chapter 5

There were some things that Bug just couldn't do everything on his own, but there were also the things he couldn't even tell the rest of the Rangers. Everything around him almost made no sense, only hoping that things would turn out for the best. But yet, why did everything have to be so complicated?

Bug walked through the desert plain, passing the usual rock formations and the bugs. Some didn't even know who he was or what he was once part of, others would wave to him out of courtesy. The life of a bug was far away for him, but it always felt so close to home. He couldn't believe of the life changes in only a few years: February, Egg Hatcher, Pincer, Up. So many different things were going on and he knew that only time would tell if the Rangers would head back to Earth someday. The thought worried him deeply.

Upon arriving back to the Slime Pit, memories instantly flooded back into Bug's head. The first time he first watched the Starship Ranger video, being denounced of his dream in front of the Overqueen, Roach and him playing in the ship, everything came back in such a flood and Bug couldn't help but wipe tears away. There was a familiar buzzing and Bug looked up to find who he was looking for.

"BUG!" the purple specimen called out in joy.

"Hey Roach, how are things?" Bug smiled, wiping his face with his hands in attempt to dry the tears.

"Oh, you know, not much has changed around here since the other day you came to visit. Besides, you know that the Overqueen and me have been the same as always, right? Well, we've had our ups and downs, the needs are hard to manage, but we try out best. But how are you Bug?"

Bug sighed, "Well, I have a few problems. You know February? I tried talking to her the other day, and she thinks I have feelings for Specs."

Roach stifled his laughter, keeping his thorax intact. "Well, what's wrong with liking Specs?"

"That's the point, Roach. I **don't** like Specs, not at all. She's nothing t all that I want, Roach. There's somebody else…not somebody that would anyone would figure out. Not Taz either."

"Well, that's tough. Who is it that you do like, Bug? You can tell me anything; you're my best friend! And don't worry, if you don't want anybody else to know, I'll promise to keep it a secret."

Bug looked at Roach and sighed, kneeling onto the reddish brown sand. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you gotta keep it a secret. I don't even want to know what other people would think if they figured this out, even without knowing our language. Anyways, I think I have soft feelings for Up."

February looked up at the ceiling above her, attempting to find different shapes and different pictures from the pod. Only a few hours before, Bug was in her room trying to tell her about everything they had gone through. Only to find out it was a lie for the most part. February no longer felt welcome being part of the G.L.E.E and it was just something inside of her that changed shortly after Bug started acting strange around the rest of the group. One thing that didn't always make sense to her was the fact he couldn't ever be with February alone, but they had their moments…

"You know Bug, I've never been with somebody before."

Bug looked at his orange thorax then back at the human in front of him. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask her, but because she was in a different form, it almost seemed to be wrong being with her.

"Neither have I. For the longest time, I just remember wanting to be a Starship Ranger. But now that I'm with somebody that is one and have been one, I don't remember the last time I felt so happy about my life." Bug said, taking February's hand in his.

"So, Bug, I was wondering…" Bug's heart instantly fell from the familiar words.

_No, you cannot tear off my head and have your larva devour my body, Bugette_.

"Uh, yes?" Bug stammered, wiping his eyes from any potential tear.

"Could we…you know…" February giggled, sitting closer to Bug and grabbing his claw.

"Have some fun?"

Bug looked into February's eyes, feeling sadness and discomfort. "I don't know, Feb. I mean, I don't know how. You humans are different. Different thoraxes, different limbs, I don't want to hurt you. There are still some parts of me that want to be a bug, but being a human worries me. What if something bad happens?"

"Bug, trust me, I know you won't hurt me. Or eat my brains. Right?"

Bug nodded, keeping his dark onyx eyes fixated on her, making sure she was the one that was right for him. There were so many different things that he wanted to ask, wanted to know, everything that could make him a real Starship Ranger if he could. But the boundaries took hold of his claws, realizing he was only a bug in a bug-human world. No human could ever love a bug…

Nothing was easy, nothing was ever easy. From day one of his life, Up knew that his life would become a living hell. Not because of wars that would constantly change his moods or his emotions, but because of the people he would encounter. There was no easy way to say goodbye to an old friend, but at least Taz was always there. To always give him a hand to get back up, to always kick things up a notch, but there was nothing that changed Up more than meeting Taz. She was truly somebody to him, and that wasn't because she was smart or anything. She was physically attractive and her personality balanced Up's like nobody else.

Things were hard now, and to make matters stranger, Taz was starting to realize the full potential to Bug and Up's relationship. Obviously, some people were more in the know than others, but Up was constantly catching his breath every time Bug would pass by in the hallway. His heart would flutter like a little caterpillar, a butterfly just waiting to burst into its final metamorphosis stage. How could Up even try to explain to Bug what his worries were for their future, if there was a future? Up already knew that Bug loved him, and vice versa, but it wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

"Up?"

The Spanish accent made him smile instantly, causing him to turn to face the door from sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Taz."

Taz sat down next to Up on the bed, taking off her bandana and let parts of her uneven black hair fall down to her shoulders.

"You know what Up, I'm going to tell you something right now. There may be a lot of things going on in your life, but you know, life doesn't have to be done alone. Like a piñata… it may be full of candy of what you want to eat, but if you eat too much, you get a stomachache. That's what I'm here for, to eat part of your candy. I don't want you to get sick, you know. You may want to eat it all to prove yourself, but that's for dummies."

Up looked at Taz, the smile hadn't left his face. There were so many different things he could say to her, but no words came out from his mouth. He simply sighed and took off his own bandana, ruffling his fingers through his spiky grey hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Taz looked into Up's light blue eyes, lightly stroking part of Up's face as some tears started to fall across his face. There was nothing that she could think of what to say, but the smile was still on Up's face, and she couldn't help but smile back. Even though Up had gone soft, he was still the teddy bear he was prior to any of the Robot Wars such a long while ago.

"You know Taz, after all of these years, I still have to thank you. You've done so much for me, almost like nobody else would. You've kept me alive all this time, and not once have you left my side." Taz patted Taz's knee lightly, his smile broadening.

"No _problema_, Up. Although there was one time I did leave your side, but that was when we were trying to find February. But listen, just because I act tough on you, doesn't make it fair to be to degrade you like that. It's not fun, and I know you've been through a lot. You know me, Up, I never truly mean harm."

Up laughed, "What about that time you ripped off my moustache?"

Taz couldn't resist laughing as she replied, "Okay, but you know that was a joke. I just had to take charge, be the man I know you to be. Like I always tell you, you just gotta get back up."

"Oh, Taz, but how can I possibly be a man when I have such soft feelings for Bug and still be a powerful example to all these Rangers?"

Taz sighed, fumbling with her thumbs. He had a good point, and she just couldn't tell him he had to choose one or the other. It was always like that for them: choosing one life or the other. If Taz hadn't told Up about the Robot Wars, he wouldn't have become THE Commander Up. If Up hadn't been part of Taz's life, she would've stayed back home on Earth wishing to be something more.

"Up…you know that's your choice and yours alone. I can't help you with that. But I know that you and Bug are great together, even though I don't know much about it. Just listen to your heart… it'll tell you what to do."

With that remark from Taz, she leaned over and gave Up a loving hug, stroking his back gently with both of her hands. Up relaxed into the hug, letting out a long exhale that lightly ruffled his faux moustache. He let go of the embrace lightly, taking off the moustache and placed it over Taz's lip.

"Por qué?" Taz said, confused.

"C'mon Taz, we both know you look better with it." Up smiled, smoothing it out with his middle and index finger. His smile broadened, as did Taz's underneath the moustache. Taz smiled, actually showing her real smile. Her lips were blushed red, her cheekbones relaxed, almost as if she was finally relaxed in her own Latina skin.

"Is he the one tough son of a bitch, or was he the one annoying guy with the short brown hair?" Roach asked.

"The tough bitch, you know, the one with the weird accent and the grey hair? That one. But he's really not that bad, I'm pretty sure that everyone just gives him a hard time; like Taz. I think they had a thing once, but I can't say for sure." Bug responded, resting his hands underneath his chin.

"Well, if you ask me, Up is a very interesting character. He's not my type of nourishment, but I think you two would look well together!" the Overqueen called out from behind.

"Well, thank you! Even though, I don't plan on eating him. He's a human, and humans don't eat humans unless you're a cannibal."

"Or zombie." Roach laughed.

Bug looked at Roach with a large smile on his face and said, "Yes, Roach. A zombie. Or a werewolf or basically anything else that can be seen from out of this world. Don't worry though you two, I'll take good care of Up. But there is something I feel like I have to know from you guys that would make me feel different."

Roach and the Overqueen looked at Bug, their dark eyes with the familiar gleam that was only familiar to Bug. The light and dark purple bug stopped buzzing and sat down on a nearby lump of ground, waiting to hear what Bug had to ask. But he knew it was something that would be hard to answer. Why else would Bug suddenly sounds so serious?

"Listen, I know this was awhile ago, but how do you think I've changed since going on without February?"

The Overqueen and Roach first seemed speechless, unknown of how to truly respond to the question in front of them. In both of their cases, there was something about Bug that had either changed for the better, or the worst. But the problem was pinpointing the exact way of saying their opinions without Bug taking some kind of offense.

"Well, Bug… I think you have changed, but I wouldn't know how to explain it. I haven't known you much as a bug or a human, and that influences nothing. When I first met you, you wanted to be a Starship Ranger, so I know that you've had ambitions to do something you wanted to do. But because of how we live here, I can't say that you have changed other than trying to prove to everyone you were something bigger. I can't honestly say if you've changed or not, that is unless…"

The Overqueen stopped, almost as if something inside of her finally clicked. There was something about Bug she hadn't understood before, and now, things were finally starting to make sense.

"Unless?" Bug repeated, his face dropping slowly into fear.

"Bug, what do you think about Bugette's death?"

"I, um… uh… she…I miss her." Bug looked down at his hands, tracing random lines in his palm. If there was one thing about being a human, it was the fact that Bug was the reason she died. The guilt was always too much…and to make things worse, Bug always thought February was some relative to Bugette, but only human.

"You miss her," the Overqueen started again.

"Okay, fine. It's all my fault she died, if I hadn't truly given her a chance… nothing would've gone wrong, I would've seen her love towards me. So many things could've been different between all of us. Sure I would've died, but at least it would've been out of love. I feel like Tootsie and MegaGirl… their love was so…natural." Bug slowly put his hands to his faces, secretly wiping away his silky white tears. Roach flew over slowly, resting a fuzzy purple hand over Bug's shoulder. There was nothing called a tissue, but the fuzzy hand was comforting nonetheless.

"Your turn, Roach. How much have I changed since… you know who?" Bug sighed deeply, patting Roach's purple fuzz.

"Greatly, Bug. I know you're afraid of people figuring out your soft feelings for Up, but I don't think that should bring you down. To be honest, I don't know much about Up, but I can feel something different and special about him. You two are different as can be, but you're able to make it work." Roach playfully scratched Bug's head with his purple hands; Bug looked up and gave a small smile.

"I did love February, but there was just… too many things that reminded me of Bugette. The blonde hair, the eyes…"

"Don't forget who you love the most out of this entire cosmos, Bug."

Bug nodded, his smile slowly returning. There was a lot of things that Bug started to think about, but one thing was for sure for the day: It was time to go return to Up and tell him something that Up deserved to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Up looked at his reflection in the mirror; almost tracing the outline of his ever-graying moustache. It was starting to become as fuzzy as a caterpillar, but the color remained lighter than the grey shirt he had always worn. He felt so old for only being in his late twenties, but that was probably because he made himself look older with gray hair and the gray moustache. It was almost bizarre. He felt like an old man, but in reality, he was just a middle-aged adult. Time made him seem older since the Robot Wars, from his first meeting with Taz, everything just seemed so long ago the second he wore his first artificial moustache. Maybe that's what she meant by going soft… his years didn't add up to his mentality or his emotions for anything. He wanted to be taken seriously as the lieutenant, not like some teenager hiding behind the G.L.E.E armor and just be the laughing stock for the rest of his life.

A loud knock came from the door and Up slowly put his small mirror back into his pants pocket. A mumbled voice came from the other side before the door opened. Taz walked through, but not even in her uniform. She was casually wearing grey sweat pants and a red tank top. Her usual black hair was put down, out of the bandana, and she had small bags under her eyes. She didn't say anything, but instead, came over to Up on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder. The onyx cascades tickled Up lightly, but it didn't bother him.

"Taz," Up sighed, patting her small and soft hands with one of his. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with red-shot eyes, "Nada mi amigo. I'm just tired."

Up didn't believe a single syllable for a moment. There was something wrong with Taz, but being her usual self, she wouldn't easily pry out the information. She was a hermit when it came to her thoughts and feelings, and Up knew it. More than anything, he was the one she could always go to, and in this current state, he knew that something was really going on inside her head.

"Taz, look at me, please." Up whispered, lighting stroking in between her fingers. She did so, and that's when he noticed something below her eyes. It was shiny and wet, something he never thought he'd ever see. Especially from her. "Tazzy, what are you crying for?"

"Up…I wish it could be so easy to tell you. But remember when you told me… about Bug?" Up nodded. "Well, I am happy for you…truly… yet, deep inside, I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Your fault? Oh, Tazzy, come here…"

Up cradled Taz in his arms, almost like he was holding her like a newborn. Her head rested into his soft chest, her arms and legs limb, her subtle smell of perfume lingered in the air. This is what Taz would never show to anyone. That, like Up, she was also soft. She had the heart of a teddy bear, always needing a cuddle but wouldn't ever ask. Her dignity was so high she couldn't even think of being so vulnerable with anybody. But Up was her best friend, and when times got tough, who would be better to run to than somebody that knew her for her?

"Taz, Taz… it's not your fault! You know how much I care about you, but with Bug, it's somethin' else. You're my special girl, Tazzy. You always will be, no matter what happens between us. Just look at us… being our real selves right now. You with your beautiful hair, soft skin that feels like artist pastels, just you being you. You mean a great deal to me, please don't think this is all your fault…"

"But Up," Taz tried to intervene.

"Shh, now now… be a good girl and just relax. You are in my lap after-all." Up grinned, stroking her face lightly.

"I love you," Taz yawned, starting to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too, Tazzy. Sweet dreams, mi amor."

"It's called, well, you know. Right?"

Bug looked at Krayonder with complete confusion. His dark pupils were drawing a complete blank, almost as if the Overqueen had swallowed all of the color out and only left the iris.

"Um, no. But I'm serious, is there really a word for liking… two things at the same time? Like, two humans?"

Krayonder chuckled, "You got issues, man. Nobody can possibly like two girls at the same time! It's like… you're married, right? But then this other chick comes along and goes "Hey, you should like totally go out with me!" It's super weird, but people do it like all the time."

"Yeah, um, okay. Well, thanks for your help I guess." Bug rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"No problem dude!"

Down the hall, Bug walked into Specs. It was unusual to see her outside of her own room, especially now when she wasn't with some kind of gadget in hand. "Hi, Bug. What's goin' on?"

"Oh, trying to find out what this word is in human language. In bug, we call it "oop tar yak eep". You don't happen to have a translator, do you?"

Specs signaled him further down the corridor and walked in front of another door, opening automatically in front of them. It was a room filled with guns, zappers, gadgets, and a lot of other things. From the technology alone, and the state of messiness, it was Spec's domain. She began to fumble through things on the floor; throwing clothes behind her back and gently tossing dangerous guns only a couple of inches away.

"A-ha! Found it!" she stood back up and handed Bug the small computer tablet.

"And this is…?" Bug raised his eyebrows while examining it.

"A translator, duh. Here, just type in your phrase here and it should give you the 'human language' translation. Got it? Good."

Bug slowly typed in the phrase that he knew and clicked the red TRANSLATE button over the screen. The small tablet turned gray for only a moment before a single word came up onto the screen.

"Bisexuality, eh? Well, okay!" Bug laughed quietly to himself, slowly giving the tablet back to Specs. "Thanks, um, well, I gotta get going now. Bye!"

Bug slowly walked back in the opposite direction, passing Krayonder again, but this time he went straight on and turned to the right. Then he took a direct right again and walked through the doors: his room. There was nothing too special about it other than a couple of artifacts he had kept. The blue headband from Pincer, his first Starship Ranger outfit (also from Pincer), and a couple of things from the Hive; including the green apron that Bugette had given him this first day on the job…

"Um, Bug?"

Bug didn't turn around, but the voice sent small shivers down his spine. "Yes?"

"Don't you miss me, Bug?" the voice continued to speak.

"Of course I do, but how can you be right here when you're not?"

Bug turned around and faced only air and his room. There was nobody, not even a bug, in sight. He sighed, sitting down on his bed and put his head between his legs. It only took him a few moments to realize he needed more air, so he left his room and walked further down the corridor and took a door to his left.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Bug exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

"Hey, Bug, it's okay, it's just me in here." Taz called out, a subtle laugh came out from her.

"Um, is it okay if I come in?" Bug asked, wiping beads of sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, come on over. Up's just outside, but he'll be back. Qué pasa?"

Bug sat down next to Taz, nearly unrecognizing her from her pajamas and her messy hair. It was unnaturally curly, not like Spec's, but just enough curl to show her girly side to some extent.

"I was just going to talk to Up that I've been worried… about you."

Taz's eyes widened, her face starting to narrow. "Me? You're worried about… me? What are you on about?"

Bug looked at her and pointed to his eyes, "I've heard you these past couple of nights. Your room isn't too far from mine, and I can hear you crying. I know you want to seem like the biggest and best son of a bitch out there, but Taz, let's be honest. I know what you think of me and Up, and it upsets you. Doesn't it?" Bug lightly placed a hand over her shoulder; amazingly, she didn't shake it off.

"Si, but you don't know that for sure. Maybe I'm watching some soap opera about... aliens, and robots. Robot aliens!" Taz tried to lie, but Bug smiled as he shook his head.

"No, Taz, I know it's about us. But I know you care about Up, so don't worry; I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt him. And you know what I do when I get sad?" Taz shook her head, scratching her head. "I like to eat chocolate all day long, sometimes, I sleep in my sock drawer. With all those socks, it's more comfortable than a bed here. But hey, that's just me."

"Bug, you're a great friend. And I believe you. But I should get going now, I'm going to go find some chocolate."

Taz slowly rose from the bed and gave Bug an unfamiliar smile. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile before. But as soon as Taz left the room, Up walked in with an even greater smile on his face.

"You cracked the egg," Up said, giving Bug a tight squeeze.

Bug looked at Up with a questionable face and asked, "Whose egg?"


	8. Chapter 8

Taz went back into her room slowly, but the smile on her face hadn't left since seeing Bug earlier. It was interesting for her to finally feel more like a human, and not some kind of robot that didn't show emotions towards other people. Aside from Up, Taz couldn't really ever find someone to share things with. But now that Bug was acting much more like a human each and every day, it got easier for her to feel comfortable around him.

As Taz sat down onto her bed, she reached underneath her pillow and took out a small gray sock. She reached into it and took out a small golden wrapper, running it slowly over her fingers before breaking off the piece of chocolate contained inside. The slight crunch had a more popping sound and a surge of sugar hit one of Taz's teeth in the back. It wasn't a particularly old piece of chocolate, but it was something that did help her feel better.

She looked around her room while eating the chocolate and began to wonder what it was really about… being a Starship Ranger. Her entire life she had been some kind of soldier in some different war, but she didn't really know much about herself other than being part of warfare for as long as she could remember. She started to reflect on her younger years, how she met Up, and to this very moment. It was interesting to really think about those things without really realizing who she truly was outside of the Starship Ranger corps…

"But you know, Taz hasn't always been as tough as everyone thinks she is. Surely, she is a force not to be reckoned with, but think about it, she's just as soft as me. She can't show it with her dignity and pride, yet she knows her limits."

Up removed his black bandana and tossed it over to the side. His gray hair fell down across his face and he casually pulled it back behind his head. Bug smiled, slowly tracing a small bead of sweat off of Up's face and wiped it on his pants.

"You know Up, I think you and Taz are the kind of relationship that bugs could only wish to have. Everyone wants his or her own mate, but it's hard when it doesn't truly work out like that. It's not easy for us, especially when I had that with Bugette…"

"Is Bugette the one who cared about you when you were with February?" Up asked.

Bug nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. I didn't like her at the time, but now that I think about it, I really should've given her a chance."

"Bug, we all make mistakes, don't worry about that so much. Just think about the now, you know?" Up gave Bug a smile, which instantly made Bug feel better.

Bug sighed, "You're right, Up. I should be thinking about what matters to me now. And speaking of that, I have to tell you something."

"Bug, is there something wrong?" Up's eyes widened, fear starting to swell around his pupils.

"No, Up, but for once in my life everything seems to be right. The truth of everything is… I feel like you're my best friend, and…"

"Commander?" a knock came from outside the room. Bug's head lowered and Up sighed sadly. Up slowly gathered himself up and went to the door.

The ship was unusually silent, as was the Bug-World. All of the creatures were in and out of work and there were only a couple of things that seemed out of place. One of which was Roach. Usually, he'd be with the Overqueen but she hadn't been feeling very good lately. It was worrisome, and not being very well educated, Roach could only hope that everything was okay.

Luckily for the bugs, there were some that had been kept around for years that were known as "doctors". Not in the kind of the humans, but there were separate larva that would go into any body of a bug and determine what was wrong. Even though treatment was difficult to obtain, no matter what planet, there was always a cure that could be thought up.

"Um, are you Roach?" asked a dark purple bug.

Roach turned and nodded, "Yes sir, I am. Are you the Doc Bug?"

"Indeed, now, would you be so kind and tell me what's been going on?" the purple bug responded, walking slowly with Roach.

"Well, it's the Overqueen I'm afraid. She's not well…" Roach's voice cracked, his hands starting to shake.

"Oh my, that can't be good. Well, show me the way and I'll do the best I can."


	9. Chapter 9

Up went up to the door, slowly putting back on his faux moustache and wiping away beads of sweat across his forehead. He hadn't heard the voice calling out in almost ten years and it was giving him anxiety that he couldn't explain. The hardest part for Up was right now: facing reality. For as long as he could remember, there was always something going on that would make him feel inferior and it wasn't only because of the Robot Wars and the injury.

"Up, wait," Bug said, starting to sit up.

"No, Bug, I have to figure out who this is. And I can tell ya, it's not going to be very fun to learn. Just… wait here, alright?" Up sighed and went through the door, leaving Bug alone in the bedroom with nothing but worry painted on his face.

"Poppa, I thought you were…"

"Gone? No, James, not gone."

Up took off his black bandana and sighed heavily. After so many years apart, Up never thought he'd ever see his father again in person. But there he stood in front of his eyes and there were no words.

"James, we need to talk about something that has been a problem for quite some time now. Here's the thing, I don't think that you should be on this ship. It's not that you're inept, but… well, let's face the truth here. James, you're in no mental or emotional condition to be in charge."

Up could only gape at his father, trying to figure out how he would've figured about everything from the past ten years. Even with the Robot Years only just three years before, how could have he known even that?

"Poppa, how… how do you know this?" Up feel to his knees on the hard floor and a loud cling echoed throughout the corridor. His father said nothing at first; he simply shook his head in disgust.

"We hear things, James," he started, "even though you have been several miles out here in the middle of nowhere, I'm surprised by what I have heard. Like, Junior for example. That was quite the story… but that's not why I'm here."

Up slowly descended towards the cold ground beneath his feet, he could feel tears starting to form but he could just barely hold them back. "Then why are you here, Poppa?"

"James, I can't stress things enough for you to truly understand. Every time I try to explain something, you don't take it seriously enough."

"Poppa, I…"

"Don't interrupt me, son. Now listen, I've heard from several people about things that have been going on here. And to be frank, I don't think you have what it takes to be in control of the Starship Rangers anymore. You used to be the toughest guy I know, behind me of course, but look at what's happened to you. You're weak to the knees and I'm afraid if things go on like this, you won't be able to live because you can't even shoot a gun without the fear of dying."

Up nodded slowly in agreement, but there was so much he wished he could tell his father. There was nobody in the world that Up wanted to make proud of him more than his own father figure. Taz was on the list too, but having a dad still around made every difference in the world.

Up was left all alone right outside of the ship and there was nothing he could say to anyone. The tears he had tried keeping in were now staining his cheeks and nearly soaking his faux facial hair. There was nothing else to it. He was no longer Commander Up, he was just James. There was nothing else to him now that his father was going to take over the Starship Rangers on this mission. James was a broken man with crushed hopes…and there was nothing he could do about it.


	10. Chapter 10

There was nothing that could be done other than go back to his room and practically sulk. Up didn't want to talk to his father anymore, but that was easier said than done. Not only was Up's father going to take control for a little while, but Up was already starting to fall back to his usual shy-self; even though he knew Taz wouldn't approve of it much. According to Taz, Up was always the soft person after the Robot Wars, but he was always tough prior to that. Unfortunately, Up wasn't the tough son of a bitch like he was titled from a younger age. But now with his Dad back in his life, Up had to step down further of his title and live like he did before the G.L.E.E took him on as a commander.

As Up gathered himself slowly, he headed back into his bedroom with small silver stains across his cheeks. To his delight, Bug hadn't moved an inch from his bed and flashed Up his usual smile. Up instantly warmed up and sat down next to Bug, patted his knee, and wiped his partial tears away from his face.

"You're still the shooting star in my sky Up," Bug smiled, gently ruffling Up's shaggy hair.

"Bug, who would I be if it weren't for you? Ever since I was young, all I could think of was how disappointed my father was in me. He made me go to the Robot Wars so I could man up. He's probably the reason why I met Taz… I'm not even special to him. Not once has he ever been proud of me…"

Up lowered his head, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like he had gotten suddenly ill and literally sick to his stomach just thinking about his father. Bug wasn't sure how to approach Up like this, but he knew a couple of ways to get him in a slightly better mood.

"Now, Jami… come here my little snug-bug." Bug took Up's hand in his and traced Up's knuckles with his index finger. Up looked down at their hands and laughed weakly; slowly watching Bug make his fingers dance over his glove-less hands.

"You know, Bug, if you call me by my real name, I should probably think of a human name to call you." Up smiled nervously.

"A human name? But Up, nobody would understand it," Bug sighed, resting his hands on top of Up's.

"That's the point, Buggy. It would only be between us, so you don't have to worry about feeling uncomfortable. Now, what should we call you…"

"Preferably something that only you would call me," Bug smiled.

"Well, that was the main point to this!" Up smiled back, kissing Bug lightly on the cheek. Bug didn't look away for a moment, locking his blue eyes into Up's hazel eyes. The glimmer in Up's pupils were enticing and it seemed like years went by before either of them blinked again.

"Up…I mean, James?" Bug whispered softly.

"Yes, Rory?" Up kept the smile on his face, his eyes still gleaming in the light.

"I like you. Like I'm more than who I've ever been in my life, and I can't see myself living without you next to me. There are things I can't think or even imagine without having you there, with me, holding my hand. I don't know why it's taking me so long to realize this, but I really do care about you more than I thought I could care about anyone else. Human or bug, you're the one I love."

Up slowly placed his finger on top of Bug's mouth, hushing him before Bug could explain more. Bug looked down on instinct, but right back up to catch Up's familiar gaze. Nothing stood in their way, and for once in his life, Up wasn't afraid anymore.

Ungloved fingers traced the open skin, slowly delving further into the given warmth that hid underneath. The skin felt was like marble and not a single wrinkle was present to disrupt the gentle touch. The only thing somebody could hear was the deep and harmonious snore that didn't disrupt the soft airwaves around the room.

Bug looked down at Up's face, realizing now it was finally dark because there were no other sounds coming from anywhere. Up wasn't wearing his mustache and hadn't for a few days, but Bug couldn't help but smile looking at the small tuff of skin where it would be. Up was dead asleep, probably dreaming of a land filled with unicorns and cupcakes. It didn't bother Bug that Up usually fell asleep first, but it made things more interesting to be sure.

Bug slowly rose out of the bed and went to a small window in the room. He pulled back the curtain and smiled as he looked up at the sky. It seemed like everything was falling into place, with the exception of his loose blue-starred boxers that were a bit too small on him. At least Taz tried to find him something. But Bug continued to look up at the stars and wonder…what would it be like to truly be up and out of Bug World. It was a sad and somewhat heart-wrenching thought, and he could even feel his hands start to shake. To calm his nerves, Bug ran his hands through his dark black hair and sighed. Decisions weren't ever easy for him, but this was one he didn't want to screw up.

Moments passed and Bug re-closed the curtains, the soft rustle didn't stir Up from his slumber, yet Bug couldn't help but keep a smile on his face. Up was his life in so many different ways and Bug could barely believe it sometimes. With another sigh gone, Bug slowly got back into the small bed where Up's body dreamed and slowly caressed Up's skin.

"Rory, is that you?" asked a sleepy Up.

Bug smiled and said, "Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry that I awoke you."

Up sat up and shook his head with a smile planted on his face. Even though his eyes were droopy from sleep, the gaze remained sincere and content. Bug couldn't even dare look away; the face was just too adorable.

"Sorry, James. I woke up to just take a breather for a little bit, you know, look out the window. It's so peaceful out there all while being in here, with you."

"It's okay, Buggie, c'mon. Let's go back to sleep." Up smiled, stroking Bug's face with his hand.

"You go ahead, I just want to take a little bit off to myself. I'll be asleep in a moment." Bug looked at Up and grinned before slowly going in for a small kiss on Up's mouth.

"Suit yourself, then." Up sighed after letting the kiss break, but his voice wasn't sad. It was a content sigh that Bug could feel; hugging him with soft words.

Bug carefully laid back down and wrapped his arms around Up and felt Up give a small laugh as he re-drifted back to sleep. Up's skin warmed Bug's bare stomach so much that Bug couldn't help but shed a tear from pure happiness. He sniffled his nose and continued to smile and, before long, finally fell back asleep.


End file.
